The Infinite Universe
by CRAZYNERDGIRL
Summary: The Storyteller has been trapped in an alternate universe for 74 years since her husband, the Doctor saved her from the Time War. When he shows up with Rose and finds Story how will he react? How does Story being there change the story. 10/11/OC but not at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

On Gallifrey During The Time War

"Story! Run, go to your Tardis! I promise that I will meet you there." The Doctor yells to me. I nod and start running before I turn around, throwing my arms around his neck, giving him a short but definitely passionate kiss. I break the kiss and lean my forehead on his. "I love you, my Theta." He gives me another short kiss before replying "I love through the infinite universe, my Storyteller." The Doctor gives me a gentle push, urging me to run. To run from the destruction of the Time War. Reaching my Tardis, I pause at the doors and look back at my Theta, who was standing in the middle of the rubble of the Citadel with explosions behind him. At that moment I thought he was the most amazing thing I've ever seen and I've seen the birth of stars and planets. He nods at me and I nod back, going into my Tardis. As I walk inside I hear the locks engage behind me. I run to the door and start pulling on it but it wasn't opening. I sobbed in defeat, I was stuck on this side while my Doctor was on the other and if I couldn't get out he couldn't get in. I sank to the floor still crying when I heard the Doctor's voice. " Security measures 193.8. Story of your seeing this then we have lost the war. I am either already dead or am about to die if you are seeing this. If I manage to get out of this alive then I want you to know that I will find you. I love you through the infinite universe, my Storyteller, remember that." And then he was gone. I started crying even harder as the Tardis's engines started up.

After a while I stopped crying and started to get angry. I couldn't believe that he left me! As I started to plan many ways of how to kill him if he got out of there alive, the Tardis started to get really rocky. I ran to the console and start pressing buttons as I tried to stay standing. "Come on, sweetheart! Don't fail me now!" Then she shut down and I realized that I was falling through space and time. "Sweetheart, just give me a little juice so I don't die when we crash land! I'm to young to die!" I said starting to panic. I heard the engines start trying to run and I quickly started to land us safely. Then we landed.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for telling me the chapter was all weird. I hope you can read this now and I hope you like it. I transferred this from my Wattpad account.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard it, that glorious whirring sound that the Doctor's Tardis made because he left the brakes on. I grabbed the bag that I kept by the door and started running towards the noise. I refused to be stuck here any longer, I missed exploring the stars and I missed my Tardis because she was dead. I was stuck here for 74 years without my Doctor.

I turned the corner and saw the Tardis starting to dissipate, I was 5 yards away. I kept running, 2 yards away I snapped my fingers and the doors opened. I stumbled in just as the Tardis disappeared. I stood in the console room, breathing heavily. A blond women walked in from the hallway with red puffy eyes that told me that she had been crying recently. She stared at me in shock before calling over her shoulder "Doctor? You might want to see this." I hear footsteps coming down the hall, then a man in a blue pinstripe suit with a red tie walked out. I knew that this was my Doctor. He stared at me in shock. I felt my anger surge and I started yelling at him in Gallifreynian as I stormed up to him. "You left me there. I couldn't get out of here, my Tardis died on the way here. I was stuck here without you. You...you bastard." I broke down sobbing in his arms. He held me tight, with my face pressed against his chest. "Story, my Storyteller." The Doctor muttered into my hair. "I thought I lost you." He told me.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I broke from the Doctor's arms to look. It was the blond woman from earlier, she was looking at us with an eyebrow raised and a smile. "Who's this, Doctor?" The woman asks. The Doctor grabs my hand and turns to look at her, saying "Rose, this is my wife, the Storyteller. Story, this is my companion Rose." Rose looks at the Doctor in shock "You have a wife?!" I raise my hand and give her a wave "Hello." She looks at me in shock. "You guys are so alike. It's scary." The Doctor and I look at each other then reply in unison "Thanks." Rose just shakes her head and walks off. The Doctor calls after her "Get ready, we're going to meet Elvis!" I look up at the Doctor. "Rasillion, I've missed you." Then I pulled his head down and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips then deepen the kiss. He broke it off and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I regret it everyday but it was to save you. I had to do something that I'm scared you will never forgive me for." I smile and put my hand on his cheek "If you can't tell me yet then it means that your not ready to forgive yourself. You can tell me what happened once your ready, okay? What ever it is I promise that I will never love you any less." He kisses me again then says "I love you through the infinite universe, my Storyteller."

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Proves that I was bored but I loved writing the reunion. If you guys review I will try to answer your questions and give shout outs


End file.
